User blog:JL the superhuman/Jacob James
'''Jacob Marcus James '''is a former wide receiver for the Baltimore Ravens that grew up in Tree Hill, North Carolina in a large family. He is the seventh and final child of Lydia and Jimmy James and is the younger brother of three brothers and four sisters. As he was growing up, Jacob suffered from Apserger syndrome and had no choice to go to another school compared to his sister Haley. Background Early life Jacob was born on March 1, 1989 to Lydia and Jimmy James. Jacob is the seventh and the final child of Lydia and Jimmy James as well as the second youngest in the family next to Haley. At a young age he was diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome a developmental disorder that affects his social interactions and behavior. Two years after being diagnosed with Asperger's Jacob had started in the Personality and traits Jacob is considered by many to be a innocent kid with good grades and a good sense of humor amoung the Tree Hill community. He has shown to really love his family especially his older sisters Haley, Quinn and Taylor. Jacob can get attached to people who have been his life one prime example is his older sisters and best friends Bevin, Brooke, Claire and Peyton. He is also protective of the people he loves. Character arc Season 1 After a night at the river court, Jacob returns home to a questionable Haley and Karen who explain to him that Lucas wanted Jacob to join the Ravens with him and Nathan but he refuses because he would rather spend time with the people he cares about. The next day, Jacob gives Emily a tour of the high school but was eventually asked by Whitey to see him in his office and is once again asked to join to the Ravens which he once again refuses leading into an argument between the two just as Lucas and Nathan walk into the room. That night, Jacob goes to spend the night with Emily which then leads him to tell her that he was asked to join the Ravens basketball team twice but refused both times and Emily tells him he doesn't have to play basketball if he doesn't want to and no one can make him. The following week, Jacob apologizes to Whitey for arguing with him. Following his first victory with the Ravens, Jacob became popular with the team and cheerleaders especially Bevin Mirskey. Season 2 After Jimmy and Lydia's departure from Tree Hill, Jacob moves in with Haley and Nathan. Relationships Family Haley James Scott= Haley is Jacob's older sister and biggest supporter. Following the discovery that Jacob has Asperger syndrome, Haley had dedicated her life to protecting and helping her baby brother with his disability. Jacob constantly reminds everyone that the one of the most important person in the entire world was Haley |-| Quinn James= Quinn is one of Jacob's older sisters and is considered one of the most important people much like Haley. Jacob was Quinn's favorite person. Friendships Brooke Davis= |-| Peyton Sawyer= |-| Bevin Mirskey= |-| Claire Watson= |-| Rachel Gatina= |-| Career NFL= After graduating college, Jacob was drafted to the Baltimore Ravens where he played 3 seasons until his early retirment and deciding to return home to Tree Hill, just after selling his in Baltimore. He is currently the youngest member of the NFL Hall of Fame at 22 years old. |-| Clothes Over Bros= After Jacob had retired from the NFL he joined Brooke's company Clothes Over Bros, but was never like by Brooke's mother and she almost fired him though Brooke wasn't having it. |-| Music= Trivia Category:Blog posts